


Small Town of Texas

by Silver_glass



Category: Hell or High Water (2016), Star Trek RPF, The Slap (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_glass/pseuds/Silver_glass
Summary: I love you.I really mean it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 之前開的Harry x Toby腦洞實體  
> 改了一點設定  
> 嘗試另外一種不一樣的寫法  
> 希望大家喜歡
> 
> 我愛大德州  
> 推薦搭配 Chris Stapleton的〈 Outlaw State of Mind 〉

0  
七月的德州，空氣如被烈火灼燒過般乾燥，不帶絲毫水分，刺痛著人們的呼吸，也挑起了人們煩躁的情緒。  
德州的夏天，令人感到不安，還有不耐。

Toby走下車，眯眼望像刺眼的東方，然後他戴上墨鏡，轉身走進酒吧。

遠處，一輛黑色的卡車，正自東方緩緩駛近。

1  
Toby走出酒吧，抬眼發現對街停著一輛從未見過的黑色無蓬卡車，一名理著平頭、蓄著落腮胡的男子正斜倚在車尾抽菸。

鎮上來了名外地人。  
在這半死不活的小鎮裡，這可不是件尋常的事。

注意到了來自對街的凝視，男人朝Toby舉起手上的菸，點頭致意。  
Toby沈默地望著男人，沒做任何回應，轉身回到了車上。

自太陽眼鏡的縫隙，Toby看見了男人褐色的雙眼。  
他看過那樣的眼神。  
那是Tanner的眼睛。

2  
Toby 脫下牛仔帽走進雜貨店，發現男人正站在收銀台前和店主低聲交談著。

「……抱歉，我替你問過了，但鎮上的旅社今天都客滿了。」  
「沒關係。」男人擺了擺手，轉身準備離去，他的眼神恰好與站在門口的Toby對上。  
男人朝Toby點了點頭，戴上墨鏡，推門走出了雜貨店。

男人的眼睛並不僅是Toby那天看到的褐色，而是略帶金黃的琥珀色。

「嘿！等等。」男人停下腳步，挑眉轉頭。  
是方才在雜貨店裡帶著牛仔帽的男人。

「我家有間空房。」男人望著他，靜靜地說道。

那個帶著牛仔帽的男人，有的一雙好看的藍眼睛。  
如泳池深處，澆熄了德州炎熱的七月所帶來的煩躁感。

「如果你不介意的話。」男人轉身邁開步伐走向雜貨店，向藍眼睛的男人伸出了手。  
「Harry. Harry Apostolou.」  
「Toby Howard.」

3  
關於Howard兄弟的傳說，Harry這幾天在酒吧裡聽了不少。

有人說，他們的父親並非死於意外，而是死於哥哥Tanner的蓄意謀殺中。  
有人說，Tanner的死是罪有應得，但置他於死地的是他的弟弟Toby，和Toby一手策劃的連續搶案。

關於那起搶案，Harry自報紙和新聞上知道不少——他為Tanner的死感到惋惜，同時，也對搶案的策劃者感到好奇：究竟是什麼樣的人，才能想出如此精密的計劃，甚至在最後全身而退，不留一絲痕跡，就連警方也束手無策？

Harry望著Toby的背影，不禁皺起眉頭。

這個男人，實在很難令人將他與那起死了四個人的密德蘭搶案主謀聯繫在一起。

真的是他麼？

4  
「房子有點亂。」Toby打開門，走了進去，「我不常待在這裡。」  
Harry跟隨在後，劈頭問道，「那件事，是你做的？」  
Toby頓了頓，「我不懂你在說什麼。」  
「密德蘭銀行搶案。」Harry盯著他的背影，「很多人，他們都說是你做的。」  
Toby轉過頭，冷冷地盯著Harry。  
Harry嘴角揚起，「那很聰明。」  
Toby面無表情地走近，直勾勾地望進Harry的眼，「出去。」  
Harry收起微笑，嚴肅地望了回去，「Pardon?」  
「我說，」Toby語調平板地說，「出去。」  
Harry沈默地望著Toby毫無表情的臉，反手轉開了門把。  
「好吧。」Harry戴上墨鏡，「謝謝招待。」

Toby已在窗旁，望著Harry遠去的背影。  
在Harry的眼裡，他看見了Tanner。


End file.
